øþøятυηïđαđεs
by Ilusion-chan
Summary: ShikaIno.. Ino estaba desesperada, ii era conciente de que tenía que hacer todo lo posible por encontrar a la pequeña Yui, ii si eso significaba buscar la ayuda de Shikamaru, lo haría... Aunk nunca se imagino k el se negaría... Un mundo con más shikaIno!
1. ρяøløgø

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen a mí sino a la mente de Masashi Kishimoto.

Hola regrese con un nuevo fic, universo alterno, espero sinceramente que les guste mucho… ^^… me despido de antemano agradeciendo el tiempo que te toman para leer, lo que yo tengo por escribir…

**Gracias por leer.**

* * *

**øтяα øþøятυηïđαđ.**

**Prólogo.**

**-**

**-**

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió, Sakura?- pregunto la rubia mientras se acercaba rápido a la cama en la que se encontraba reposando la pelirrosa de nombre Sakura.

-Oh, Ino- respondió Sakura mientras trataba de controlar sus sollozos-. Se la robaron, me arrebataron a mi bebe. No se dónde esta… ¡Nadie lo sabe!

-¿De que estás hablando, frentezota?- volvió a preguntar Ino, tratando de entender lo que quería decir su mejor amiga… casi hermana.

-Secuestraron a Yui. Se llevaron a mi niña- y después de decir esto, la mujer comenzó a llorar desesperadamente.

Ino abrió los ojos de lo más aterrada, mientras observaba a Sakura.

Yui Uchiha… ¿La hermosa hija de Sakura y Sasuke Uchiha había sido secuestrada? Observo fijamente a Sakura, y sintió en carne propia el dolor que en esos momentos debería de estar experimentando la ojijade ante el hecho de no tener a su lado a su recién nacida hijita. ¿Y Sasuke? Sabía de buena fe que aunque el hombre fuera de lo más frío y déspota, adoraba con fervor reservado a su esposa y su hija. Estaba segura de haberlo escuchado en alguna ocasión, creyéndose sólo, mencionado a su hija bajo el nombre de su princesa.

Si era honesta consigo misma, ese momento le había dado mucha risa, sobre todo cuando lo compartió con Sakura, y la muy malagradecida le había confesado a su esposo que la "rubia chismosa" había descubierto su más grande debilidad. Fue la primera vez que vio a Sasuke avergonzado por algo.

¡Hombres!

Algunos a toda costa, eran capaces de exhibir su lado frío con tal de quedar bien ante las mujeres. Haciéndoles creer que con ellos, las mujeres iban a estar seguras y que nada las iba a lastimar. Bueno, al menos Sasuke, hasta la fecha- aproximadamente desde hace cinco años-, le había demostrado a Sakura-gritona- ex Haruno ahora- Uchiha, que con él, al menos así eran las cosas.

Hasta ahora, que su hija había sido arrebatada de su lado.

Ino no podía jactarse de tener, o si quiera haber tenido un hombre fiel a ella. Un hombre que la quisiera por sobre todas las cosas, que pudiera contar con su protección y su desvelo. Si Sakura no fuera como su hermana…

Así que inevitablemente llego a la conclusión de que ella no era como Sakura, ella no contaba con un Sasuke Uchiha en su vida. El último hombre con quién había entablado una relación amorosa, se había ido después de engañarla, y haberle quitado parte de su dinero.

Un verdadero mal nacido.

Un sollozo de Sakura, logró que Ino regresara al mundo real, apartando de su mente los tristes pensamientos que cruzaban por ella. Se acercó más a Sakura, hasta quedar sentada en la cama y así poder abrazar con fuerza a su hermana. Sakura al verse rodeada por esos brazos solo pudo llorar con más fervor, mientras susurraba que su pequeña era tan solo un bebé y que la necesitaba a ella, su madre, para poder vivir.

-¿Y Sasuke dónde está?- pregunto suavemente Ino, mientras acariciaba los cabellos de Sakura, tratando que se relajara un poco.

Fue Mikoto quién acababa de entrar a la habitación, la que respondió a la pregunta.

-Fue en compañía de Fugaku a levantar una denuncia por la desaparición de la pequeña Yui- Mikoto lucía pálida-. Dice que va a llegar hasta las últimas consecuencias y que hará pagar a todos los implicados en este acto tan horrible.

Ino asintió dándole la razón a Mikoto.

-Por cierto, Ino, Sasuke me comentó que tú papa se paso esta mañana por el hospital, en cuanto se enteró de la noticia- dijo Sakura, mientras se apartaba de Ino-. Esta verdaderamente preocupado por Yui y dijo que nos iba a ayudar en todo lo que pueda. Dale las gracias de mi parte.

-No tienes que dar las gracias, frente de marquesina- la rubia sonrío, tratando de dar ánimos-. Sabes que papá te quiere como si fueras su hija. Él se hizo cargo de ti con mucho cariño cuando tus padres murieron, y Yui es casi como una nieta para él. Se emociono más que tu suegro cuando se entero de la llegada de Yui… sin ofender señora Uchiha- terminó por decir, mientras lanzaba una sonrisa de disculpa a la pelinegra.

Sakura y la madre de Sasuke sonrieron abiertamente ante el recuerdo de ese día. Lo que Ino había dicho era verdad. Bueno, Fugaku también se había emocionado, pero su personalidad reservada, no le había permitido exteriorizar esa felicidad. En cambio Inoichi había saltado de alegría al saber que su casi hija, Sakura, le iba a dar un nieto.

Más emocionado se puso, cuando se entero de que ese bebé en realidad era una nena. Seguramente igual de hermosa que su madre y la autonombrada tía y madrina de la bebé. Ino.

En ese momento entro a la habitación Sasuke, con su mismo porte imponente a lado de Fugaku. Con cautela, Ino se aparto de la cama en la que se localizaba Sakura, para que Sasuke tuviera plena libertad de abrazar a su esposa.

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?- preguntó con impaciencia Sakura, observando fijamente los ojos de Sasuke.

-Me dijeron que no podían hacer nada hasta que la niña cumpliera setenta y dos horas extraviada. Como apenas van cerca de ocho, no se puede tramitar una denuncia.

-¡Eso es estúpido!- exclamo Ino con furia. Sus ojos brillaban-. No es posible que crean que una niña recién nacida escapo por propia voluntad. Si no esta con sus padres, y nadie en el hospital sabe donde esta, es obvio que alguien se la llevo. La secuestraron.

Mikoto poso una mano en el hombro de la ojiazul para que tranquilizara y no preocupara más a la madre con sus comentarios.

-Eso lo sabemos Ino- exclamo pausadamente Fugaku-. Los mismos argumentos que expusiste tú, se los grito Sasuke a los oficiales, lamentablemente solo logro que redujeran el tiempo de espera a veinticuatro horas.

-¡Eso es mucho tiempo!- volvió a exclamar Ino, mientras de reojo veía como Sakura se abrazaba a su pelinegro esposo, de nuevo con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Fue lo único que conseguimos- se lamentó Fugaku solemne. En su presencia de denotaba algo diferente… Preocupación.

-Sasuke tu tienes dinero. Ofréceles dinero, o algo así- exclamo Ino en un arrebato. Se sentía impotente.

-¿Crees que no lo hizo?- preguntó irónico Fugaku-. Inocente, Ino. Mi hijo le aventó dinero al oficial en pleno rostro- Sasuke gruño-. Y el oficial se jacto de que no aceptaba sobornos, como muchos otros oficiales.

-Debemos hacer algo más- dictamino Ino con firmeza.

-¿Cómo que?- preguntó Sasuke interesado.

-A situaciones desesperadas, medidas desesperadas- recito Ino mientras se encaminaba hacía l puerta.

-Te acompaño- Sasuke en ese momento trato de separarse de su mujer, que lo abrazaba con firmeza. Ino negó con la cabeza.

-No te preocupes Sasuke. Tú quédate con Sakura, ella te necesita más en estos momentos.

Sasuke asintió de manera casi imperceptible.

Y así Ino salió de la habitación con la clara convicción de hacer algo para ayudar a Sakura. Dispuesta a hacer todo para encontrar a la pequeña Yui.

* * *

_**Yui: Lazo**_

_Hola!! Aquí estoy de regreso con un nuevo fic ShikaIno… Lamento haberme tardado en publicar, lo que sucede es que quería tenerlo más avanzado para publicar más rápido y no dejarlos esperando por la continuación, como tristemente sucedió con el fic pasado, dónde me tardaba horrores en actualizar… Espero que les haya agradado un poco el prólogo…. Chicas adoradoras de uno de los personajes más sexy´s no desesperen, Shika-kun aparecerá en el siguiente capitulo…. Gracia__s por leer y hasta la próxima.. _


	2. Cøηøcïεηđøηøs

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen a mí sino a la mente de Masashi Kishimoto.

Hola regrese con un nuevo fic, universo alterno, espero sinceramente que les guste mucho… ^^… me despido de antemano agradeciendo el tiempo que te toman para leer, lo que yo tengo por escribir…

**Agradeciendo **a mi amigo Carly que me va a llevar a un Rave, cosa que me emociono y logro algo que no había podido hacer en poco más de un mes… escribir xD

* * *

Cøηøcïεηđøηøs**.**

**Capitulo 1.**

**-**

**-**

Se asomo por la ventana y solo pudo contemplar como una mujer de cabello rubio se encontraba delante de la puerta de su casa, esperando a que se decidiera a abrir.

Le sorprendió. Nadie solía molestarlo en su santuario, solo acudía a verlo Chouji, su amigo de toda la vida. De hecho eran pocas las personas que sabían la localización exacta de su casa, y aunque fueran pocas personas, eso lo molestaba.

Por esa misma razón, se había ido a vivir a esa casa a las afueras de Tokio, apartada de lo que las personas comúnmente denominaban como sociedad. Una sociedad que le había dejado tragos muy amargos con respecto a su profesión.

Él, Shikamaru Nara, disfrutaba con su soledad, le gustaba que nadie lo molestara, que nadie le dijera que hacer… le gustaba solo poder hacer lo que quería, lo que disfrutaba. ¿Una vida solitaria? Podría ser. Pero a su forma de ver, había sido mangoneado tantas veces, que simplemente estaba cansado de eso.

Ahora era un hombre verdaderamente libre por lo que haría lo que quisiera, le gustará a quién le gustara.

Ahora el punto a tratar era: ¿de verdad quería abrirle la puerta a esa mujer de largo cabello rubio que llamaba poderosamente la atención, de cintura pequeña y piernas espectaculares? Si era sincero consigo mismo, la respuesta era un rotundo no.

Aunque a distancia podía notar que sentía frío… mujer insensata, ¿como se le ocurría salir a la calle y tocar a las puertas de desconocidos, solo con un ligero suéter en pleno invierno? Siguió contemplando a la mujer, en secreto mientras volvía a escuchar el timbre de su casa, siendo insistentemente tocado por la mujer.

Problemática.

¿Y si el coche se le había descompuesto y necesitaba ayuda? No podía ser tan descortés y dejarla botada si en realidad necesitaba ayuda. Suspiro

_-"Bien Nara, la primera buena acción de día en… meses"_- se dijo a sí mismo el hombre mientras se encaminaba a la puerta principal, dispuesto a abrir a la desconocida.

Pero nada lo preparo para el impacto que se llevo al ver, frente a la mujer. Decir que se trataba de una belleza exótica era quedarse corto. Su cabello brillaba casi como el oro, haciendo resaltar su delicada piel de marfil que se encontraba un poco sonrojada en las mejillas y en la nariz, debido al implacable frío que se dejaba sentir en el exterior. Sus hermosos ojos azules, grandes, lo miraban con la curiosidad de una niña, examinando al hombre que tenía delante como si fuera lo más emocionante del mundo. Su pequeña boca roja, se curvo en una sonrisa amable, y él, Shikamaru Nara estaba perdido. En ese momento sintió como una corriente de escalofrío recorría toda su espalda… y no tenía nada que ver con el frío.

_-"Problemático"_- masculló el hombre para sí.

-

-

-

Dios, si que estaba haciendo frío esa tarde.

Se pateo mentalmente por no haber previsto esa situación y no haberse abrigado más. Pero claro, solo había salido dispuesta a buscar ayuda. Alguien que le ayudara a buscar a su pequeña sobrina desaparecida.

¿Quién mejor para buscar a personas desaparecidas que un detective privado? Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió cuando Sasuke le había informado que la policía no se haría cargo de la búsqueda hasta que la pequeña cumpliera veinticuatro horas desaparecidas.

Por lo que rápidamente se dirigió a su casa a ocupar la gran creación del siglo, el Internet. Y encontró una opción pronto. Shikamaru Nara, detective que trabajo durante mucho tiempo con la policía para resolver casos sobre personas desaparecidas. Para muchos el mejor detective privado en mucho tiempo.

Por eso mismo, después de haber conseguido su dirección- a base de muchas llamadas realizadas y debiendo favores-, se encamino hacía su auto sin pensar en más. Ella convencería al señor Nara, para que la ayudara. No importaba el precio, lo fundamental era encontrar a Yui.

Cuando se abrió la puerta estaba preparada para todo, menos para el adonis que se encontraba delante de ella, mostrando un profundo aburrimiento. Su cabello lo llevaba atado en una sexy coleta que le confería cierto aire rebelde y despreocupado. Sus ojos caoba eran profundos, y brillantes. Su cuerpo era una verdadera delicia para cualquier mujer cabal. Su boca no era grande, ni pequeña, solo era del tamaño ideal para armonizar con la perfección que tenía de rostro.

Un hombre verdaderamente guapo.

-¿Qué se le ofrece?- preguntó despreocupadamente mientras levantaba una ceja.

Lastima que su actitud no fuera igual de maravillosa que su físico.

-Yo… esto… solo quiero…- trataba de responder la ojiazul mientras comenzaba a sentir enojo contra ella misma. Por dios, estaba segura que podía decir algo más coherente que eso, había aprendido a hablar desde hacía mucho tiempo

-¿Qué se le ofrece?- volvió a preguntar el castaño ya algo exasperado.

-Necesito hablar con el detective…- después de un suspiro, respondió con firmeza la rubia, mientras observaba fijamente a Shikamaru.

Shikamaru solo fue capaz de soltar un bufido ante lo dicho por Ino, el hacía años que no era detective. Y no tenía la más minima intención de serlo nuevamente.

-Se equivoco, señorita. Aquí no vive ningún detective- comentó dispuesto a cerrar la puerta, pero Ino lo impidió, con la firmeza brillando en sus ojos.

-Por favor, se de buena fuente que usted es Shikamaru Nara, y sobre todo que es detective… por favor solo escúcheme- decía Ino mientras mantenía la mano en la puerta, evitando que Shikamaru la cerrara.

-Mire señorita…

-Yamanaka… Ino Yamanaka.

-Señorita Yamanaka- continuó el hombre-. Hace años que yo deje de ser detective, por un motivo. Y créame que no es mi intención volver a las pesquisas, para cazar a alguna persona mala.

-Yo no…- pero fue interrumpida por el hombre.

-Lo cual dudo, porque si de eso se tratara, hubiera ido a la policía y no habría venido a molestarme- continuó explicando cansadamente mientras miraba atentamente sus manos, para después continuar-. Lo mismo aplicaría si su novio desapareció, porque igual, estaría con los policías… Así que si su novio la abandono, no se preocupe. Lo superara dentro de unos días, meses… ¿Que más da? Créame, si se fue y la abandono, esta mejor sin él.

Ino levanto la mirada completamente indignada. ¿A que venía ese… ese intento de consejo? Por supuesto que ella no era una novia despechada que buscaba a su "novio", para exigirle alguna explicación.

Se sentía enojada.

-Por supuesto que yo no he venido para convencerlo de que busque a mi supuesto novio… Tengo dignidad.

-Eso es bueno- la felicitó Shikamaru con aburrimiento-. En ese caso le aconsejo que se vaya, la noche ya esta cayendo y va a hacer frío.

-¿Es que acaso no va a escucharme?- preguntó sorprendida la mujer.

-Ya le dije que hace años deje de ser detective- explico Shikamaru como si eso exigiera el uso de mucha paciencia-. Ahora soy un simple escritor, así que lo que tenga que decirme me tiene sin cuidado- trato de cerrar nuevamente la puerta.

-No me iré hasta que me escuche- amenazo la mujer-. Aunque tenga que quedarme postrada en su puerta toda la noche- Shikamaru puso en duda el hecho de esa mujer soportara estar de rodillas delante de su puerta y al parecer la mujer también pensó lo mismo por que rectifico-. Aunque tenga que pasar la noche en mi auto, no me iré hasta que me escuche.

El hombre la siguió viendo, estaba seguro que esa princesa no era capaz de cumplir lo dicho. Estaba convencido de que llegaría un momento en el que se aburriría y se marcharía sin mirar atrás, porque mujeres como ella no aguantaban semejante grosería que el estaba cometiendo.

Sí, se marcharía y el se encontraría de nuevo sumido en la tranquilidad de su vida. Tranquilidad en la que no figuraba ninguna mujer de grandes ojos azules y piernas espectaculares.

-Que pase buena noche.

Y sin más cerro la puerta.

Era increíble como Nara había tenido el descaro de verdaderamente cerrarle la puerta en la cara. Cuando lo dijo, se había limitado a pensar que solo se trataba de una especie de amenaza sin cumplir, pero no. Había sido completamente cierta el hecho de cerrarle la puerta sin siquiera escuchar para que lo buscaba.

La razón por la que necesitaba tan desesperadamente su ayuda.

Pues bien, si él había cumplido su amenaza sin dudar, ella también iba a cumplir su parte. Definitivamente no se marcharía del lugar, hasta que pudiera exponerle la situación al hombre.

Estaba convencida que en cuanto Shikamaru escuchara su motivo, accedería a ayudarle.

-

-

-

Frustración. Frustración en su más puro estado.

Era cerca de media noche y esa obstinada mujer seguía delante de su casa a la espera de que él se decidiera a ayudarla.

Si bien era cierto que en ningún momento estuvo postrada delante de su puerta, era muy cierto el hecho de que no se había movido de su auto, a pesar de llevar ahí afuera mas de cinco horas en completo aburrimiento y silencio.

Debía reconocer que era tenaz, y preciosa. ¿Qué más podía esconder esa mujer? Sacudió la cabeza en cuanto ese pensamiento cruzo por su mente, por supuesto que a él no le interesaba saber… descubrir lo que podía ofrecer esa mujer. Estaba cansado de las relaciones… en especial de las relaciones amorosas que solo complicaban y hacían más problemática la vida de una persona.

Así como estaba cansado de buscar a personas desaparecidas, de buscar a criminales fugados. Era un buen trabajo, no lo negaba. Suponía todo un reto para su ágil mente, el buscar las piezas de un rompecabezas difícil. Lo malo era tratar con situaciones que se salían fuera de control, con cosas que no esperabas. Era horrible el tener que lidiar con algo para lo que no estabas preparado y que después te dejaban completamente devastado.

No, esos días habían pasado y ahora solo había tranquilidad en su vida, tranquilidad a la que se iba a aferrar.

Pero en realidad la noche había refrescado mucho y esa problemática mujer no tenía más abrigo que un ligero suéter, la calefacción de su auto y el aliento para calentar las delicadas manos. Se la imaginaba tan frágil ante tal clima, que sintió su instinto protector resurgir. Ahogo una nueva ola de frustración y se dirigió hacía su habitación en busca de abrigo para la _señorita Yamanaka._

Después salió rápido de la casa con dirección al auto, en el que se encontraba la rubia, al llegar toco con precaución la ventana del lado del conductor, en donde Ino ya se encontraba más dormida que despierta.

Toco nuevamente, ahora con más fuerza para que la ojiazul despertara por completo, cosa que sucedió. Rápidamente Ino salió del auto y Shikamaru la cubrió con su abrigo y la encamino hacía la casa.

-Yo sabía que tarde o temprano iba a estar dispuesto a ayudarme- comentó feliz Ino.

El hombre negó con la cabeza.

-En ningún momento he aceptado ayudarle, señorita Yamanaka. Es solo mi sentido común el que actúa. De ninguna manera voy a permitir que muera congelada en su auto, por más que me moleste su presencia en mi casa. Ya que en ningún momento recuerdo haberla invitado a quedarse.

Le tiro el abrigo en los hombros y comenzó a caminar con dirección a la casa.

-Es…- masculló Ino sin adjetivos para describir lo que pensaba-. Es usted la persona más grosera que he conocido en mi vida.

-Seré la persona más grosera, pero también la más sincera que usted ha conocido en su vida, señorita Yamanaka- rectifico Shikamaru aburrido mientras metía las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

-¿Y se supone que eso es bueno?

-¿Con mi profesión? ¿Persiguiendo criminales? Eso no es nada bueno- bromeo él.

-Pero usted dijo que ya no era investigador privado- se jacto Ino con una sonrisa.

Shikamaru mascullo.

-Touché.

-¿Solo eso va a decir? ¿Es o no es investigador privado?- preguntó desconfiada la mujer.

-Lo soy… lo era. Tiempo pasado- aseguró él con firmeza mientras se dirigía hacía la cocina en busca de un poco de comida para su inesperada invitada- Le aclararé algo, señorita; esto que estoy haciendo es solo un acto de humanidad. Usted esta aquí sin ninguna invitación y no pienso dejarla afuera solo con su lindo suéter para que se congele. Mañana a primera hora, se va de mi casa.

-Eso es muy déspota- aseguro Ino con una mueca de disgusto-. Si se trata de dinero, no debe preocuparse, estaremos dispuestos a darle lo que pida- aseguro Ino sabiendo que eso era verdad. Tanto ella, como Sasuke o Sakura, o Fugaku o el propio Inoichi… cualquier miembro de la familia, no escatimarían en dinero, si eso era una posibilidad para encontrar a la pequeña Yui.

-Por si no ha mirado a su alrededor, el dinero no es problema para mi- Shikamaru estiro los brazos, para que Ino observara el interior de su casa-. Y sobre eso de ser déspota, ya le dije que solo soy sincero.

Ino sabía que el tenía razón, la casa a pesar de no ser una mansión era grande y estaba adornada con un gusto exquisito, lo que indicaba que Shikamaru no pasaba por un mal momento económico.

-¿Por qué no quiere ayudarme?

-Por que ya no soy detective- afirmo de nuevo mientras ponía sobre el fugo una olla para calentar una sopa-. Ahora soy un simple, aburrido y solitario escritor.

-Pero en su tiempo usted era de los mejores… sigue siendo el mejor. Por favor.

-No- volvió a responder con aburrimiento.

-Mire, ¿que le parece si hacemos un trato? Le voy a contar el porque me encuentro aquí, molestándolo en su santuario- agregó en tono de broma, para buscar aligerar el ambiente-. Y si el caso le llama la atención, lo acepta. Si no, me marchare.

-¿Puedo confiar en usted, cuando me afirma que se marchara de mi casa mañana por la mañana sin tratar de convencerme de hacer un trabajo que no me interesa?- inquirió el hombre.

Ino sabía que no podía prometerle eso, y Shikamaru lo intuía. Si de algo estaba orgulloso es que gracias a sus años de trabajo en la policía, podía casi leer la mente de las personas, sobre todo si se trataban de personas tan abiertas como la rubia sentada enfrente de él.

-Mi sobrina esta desaparecida.

Shikamaru no hizo ningún movimiento, solo se limito a apretar la quijada con fuerza. Un poco más fuerte y sería capaz de rompérselas el mismo debido al esfuerzo, pero él no lo notaba.

-¿Su sobrina desaparecida? ¿Y dónde se encuentran los padres de la pequeña? Yamanaka, solo es cuestión de que vaya a una estación de policía para reportar la desaparición.

-La policía dice que debemos esperar veinticuatro horas para reportarla. ¡Es una recién nacida! Es ilógico pensar que haya escapado sola y solo sea cuestión de horas para que regrese- se quejo Ino, dando a conocer un poco de la frustración que la inundaba.

Shikamaru le ofreció un vaso de agua.

-Sus padres están desesperados, y yo decidí venir a buscar su ayuda. Se que usted es capaz de encontrarla. ¿Nos va a ayudar?- preguntó esperanzada Ino.

Shikamaru entendía la desesperación que sentía Ino, y era difícil la situación en la que se encontraba, por lo que decidió responder con firmeza y rapidez.

-No- aseguro el.

* * *

_¡¡Hola de nuevo!!!_

_Si ya estoy aquí con el primer capitulo jeje… vaya ese Shikamaru si que es duro, y tiene OoC con respecto al original, pero es necesario, Shika tiene algunos misterios en este fic y espero que no les moleste su actitud o personalidad… ¿Bueno que motivos tiene Shika para negarle su ayuda a tan guapa mujer? ¿Por qué dejo de ser investigador? Bueno eso se ira resolviendo poco a poco._

_Quiero agradecerles profundamente a **Ellie-Kino****, ****Lookita****, ****Kotorii-Chan****, ****Hikari Nightroad Ryu****, pilar y Hana. **Espero que haya sido de su agrado este capitulo. Saludos a todos._

_Gracias por leer._

**_Ilusión-chan_**


	3. Яαzøηεs

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen a mí sino a la mente de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Яαzøηεs.

**Capitulo 2.**

**-**

**-**

—¿Por qué? —preguntó con decisión la rubia mientras miraba fijamente a Shikamaru, más sin embargo el hombre no decía nada, solo la contemplaba sin mostrar ningún atisbo de sentimiento —. Se trata solo de un bebé.

Shikamaru se encaminó con lentitud hacia la sala de estar, siendo seguido por Ino que prácticamente exigía una explicación. Estaba bien que el hombre estuviera amargado por alguna situación del pasado, pero aún así no entendía porque se negaba a seguir ayudando a las personas. Ayudar a una bebé que necesitaba estar con sus padres.

Si era cierto que tenía el don para ponerse en la situación de los criminales y casi adivinar su manera de actuar, ¿por qué no utilizaba eso para ayudar a los demás? Bien sabía que eso era necesario en este mundo lleno de peligros.

—No es algo de tu incumbencia —respondió Shikamaru con sus brazos recargados en la repisa de la chimenea que se encontraba encendida en esos momentos y que brindaba una tenue luz, casi de manera intima. Sacudió la cabeza.

—Pero es que…

—Ya deje atrás esa vida, Ino —insistió el castaño de nuevo, tuteando por primera vez a la rubia —. No quiero volver a dedicarme a eso, pero si quieres puedo darte el número de otro detective que trabajo conmigo en algunos casos, él seguramente te ayudara.

—Pero yo te quiero a ti. Tú eres el mejor.

Shikamaru suspiro.

—Te estás comportando como una niña verdaderamente caprichosa, Ino.

—Y tú como un rematado egoísta.

Al parecer las palabras de Ino dieron en el blanco, porque Shikamaru aparto la mirada "casi" avergonzada. Estuvieron unos momentos en silencio, cada uno reflexionando en lo que habían dicho hasta el momento.

Solo fue unos momentos, ya que cuando Shikamaru volvió a enfrentar la mirada azul de Ino, volvía a mostrar la misma actitud cuando vio a Ino por primera vez, una mirada de aburrición y pereza.

—En la cocina hay sopa, puedes comerla, estoy seguro de que no has comido nada en todo el día —anunció Shikamaru con lentitud, mientras se dirigía hacia las escaleras. Ino no pudo decir nada, solo era consiente de que la situación era casi ridícula, pero ella verdaderamente necesitaba la ayuda para encontrar a Yui, y si le iba a encargar esa tarea tan importante a alguien, era obvio que se la iba a encomendar al mejor. Y el mejor era Shikamaru. El hombre continuó, sorprendiendo a Ino —. Mi madre siempre dice que cuando las personas se enojan o desesperan y empiezan a discutir es mejor retirarse porque de una manera u otra se pueden llegar a ofender, y aunque después se pida perdón por esa ofensa y se este verdaderamente arrepentido… las cosas no vuelven a ser lo mismo.

Ino solo lo contemplaba en silencio mientras él subía lentamente las escaleras.

—Tu madre es una mujer muy inteligente —decreto Ino con una sonrisa.

—Puedes estar seguro de eso, después de todo, me crió, ¿no? —suspiro levemente —. Aunque es la mujer más problemática del mundo. Arriba tengo algunas cobijas y almohadas, voy por ellas, mientras tanto, puedes comer.

La rubia asintió y se encaminó hacía la cocina para engullir ese plato de sopa que olía sorprendentemente bien. Unos momentos a solas, para poner en orden sus pensamientos no le vendría nada mal.

-

-

-

Le tomo algunos momentos calmarse… apaciguar todas las sensaciones que lo abrumaban. La petición de Ino, era casi como una broma para él. Una broma sumamente irónica.

Paseo por su habitación en busca de las cobijas prometidas. Ahora sí que era consiente de la complicación que suscitaba el hecho de solo contar con una habitación en toda la casa. Claro para un soltero empedernido como lo era él, no necesitaba tener más de una habitación si nadie lo visitaba.

Y sus ocasionales visitas, solo eran de entrada por salida. La única visita verdaderamente importante, eran sus padres y pero ellos hasta la fecha, no habían ido a su casa. Siempre era él el que los visitaba.

Su problemática madre insistía en que no era bueno que viviera solo. Obviamente él no pensaba lo mismo. Había vivido con sus padres diecinueve años, hasta que se marchó a la universidad, cosa que no significo mucho cambio, porque durante toda la carrera compartió dormitorio con un hiperactivo rubio de nombre Naruto. Sí, estaba seguro de que así se llamaba.

Y meses después de haber terminado la carrera, compartió casa con su esposa. Ahora era completa y absolutamente dueño de su tiempo, de sus decisiones, de su intimidad. No iba a dejar que eso cambiara.

Por mucho que tuviera a pocos metros a la tentación rubia de ojos azules y cuerpo espectacular.

Bajo las escaleras con lentitud, llevando entre sus brazos dos cobijas y una esponjosa almohada. Ino en esos momentos se encontraba en la cocina comiendo la sopa que Shikamaru había calentado para ella. Pero algo era diferente en su expresión.

La mujer testaruda y vivaracha que se había presentado a su casa, había cambiado por una mujer seria y de mirada triste. Su sonrisa había desaparecido, para dar paso a una mueca de preocupación.

Y esa imagen lo llevo de nuevo al pasado, donde era común encontrarse con personas extrañas a él, con el mismo rostro de tristeza y desesperació que lo miraban a él como si fuera el salvador... Personas que lo miraban con completa confianza de que iba a encontrar a sus parientes desaparecidos.

—Ino... yo no te estoy negando mi ayuda, solo porque sí. O porque me dé flojera, o algo similar... hay motivos —dijo Shikamaru mientras se acercaba a ella. Su mirada era casi de disculpa.

—Es que no lo entiendo, Nara —la rubia pronunció a propósito el apellido del hombre —. Porque si tienes los medios necesarios para ayudar a encontrar a las personas, ¿no los usas? Puedes sacar a muchas personas de su sufrimiento.

—¿Y quién me saca a mí del mío? —respondió a la defensiva Shikamaru —. En realidad no sabes nada, Yamanaka.

—Pues explícamelo. Y deja de dar tus patéticas excusas

—Pues no lo entenderías... No quiero decírtelo... Que te importa... No quiero hablar de eso... ¿No te parecen suficientes esas excusas?

—No puede ser cierto.

—Pues sí, es patético. Pero es lo único que te puedo decir.

—¿Eso es todo? ¿Así acabo?

—Sí, así acabo,Yamanaka —respondió con frialdad el hombre —. Mañana regresaras a tu casa, y encontraras otra manera de ayudar a tu casi hermana. Lo siento.

Ino solo pudo asentir con tristeza, apartando la mirada de Shikamaru mientras todo el peso de la inutilidad caía sobre ella. No había servido de nada, al final no había podido convencer a Shikamaru de que la ayudara. Porque sentía que al final todo había sido una perdida de tiempo.

Era horrible hacerte ilusiones,para descubrir que las cosas al final,nunca son como uno quiere por más esfuerzo que le pongas. Y kami sabía que ella había puesto todas sus fuerzas por convencerlo.

—Yo dormiré en el sofá, podrás ocupar la habitación... Te mostraré.

Ino asintió, colocando su plato en el fregadero,para después seguir al castaño que la condujo por las escaleras hasta una habitación espaciosa.

—En el baño podrás encontrar toallas, por si quieres darte una ducha, y en la cama te deje una camiseta... podrás dormir con eso —la mujer asintió mientras Shikamaru salía de la habitación cerrando la puerta suavemente, mientras Ino se dejaba caer en la cama totalmente abatida, con algunas lágrimas rodando por su rostro.

¿Ahora que iba a hacer?

Horas después, escucho como alguien se quejaba. ¿Era eso acaso un gemido? Ino se sentó en la cama, dándose cuenta de que se había quedado dormida, después de llorar. Ni siquiera se había quitado la ropa, o despintado de la cara el poco maquillaje que portaba.

Seguramente estaba hecha un desastre.

Afuera de la casa, se podía escuchar el inciénsate ruido de la lluvia cayendo, y lo escucho de nuevo. Un quejido. ¿Qué podría ser aquello? Con lentitud se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación, bajando las escaleras con cuidado.

En un sillón se encontraba Shikamaru, enredado en cobijas, y con una mala postura para su cuello. Seguramente eso era doloroso, y por lo mismo se estaba quejando. Cuando estaba a punto de subirse de nuevo a la habitación escucho como levemente él susurraba:

—Solo fueron unas horas... Unos malditos momentos que pudieron haberla salvado —se movió lleno de angustia y con el cuerpo tenso —. ¿Cómo demonios se los voy a decir? ¡Ellos confiaban en mí!

Ino estaba helada por la sorpresa, Shikamaru no gemía de dolor por una posición incomoda en su dormir, sino porque estaba teniendo una pesadilla. Una pesadilla horrible, por lo que se podía apreciar a simple vista, su cuerpo tenso, su mirada llena de dolor, el sudor que invadía todo su cuerpo...

Decidió que lo mejor era despertarlo, por lo que se acercó y con suavidad agitó uno de sus brazos.

—Shikamaru... despierta —susurró a su oído, y para su sorpresa el hombre inmediatamente despertó... aún tenso.

—¿Qué... qué sucedió? —preguntó desorientado, mientras se sentaba en el sillón, mirando de reojo a Ino, que se había apartado unos centímetros.

—No... no sé —alcanzó a balbucear Ino —. Escuche como te quejabas y baje a ver que sucedía. Estabas teniendo una pesadilla... o algo similar, por lo que decidí despertarte.

Shikamaru gruño, mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a la ventana, viendo como caía el agua.

—Fue lo mejor, muchas gracias —musito el hombre con la mirada perdida y voz suave. Casi como si estuviera derrotado.

—¿Fue muy fea? —preguntó Ino tentando el terreno, y como si le estuviera hablando a un niño pequeño.

—Uno de los peores recuerdos de los que tengo memoria —confesó él.

—Dicen que... que es bueno hablar... desahogarse después de que uno tuvo, una pesadilla.

Shikamaru la miró durante unos momentos sin saber que hacer. Vio como ella se sentaba en el sillón, como si dispusiera de todo el tiempo del mundo. Todo el tiempo, solo para escucharlo.

Dudó. Nunca le había contado eso a nadie, ni siquiera a sus padres que eran de las personas más importantes de su vida... mucho menos a su esposa... a la que por ese entonces era su esposa.

—Fue hace cinco años —comenzó a decir Shikamaru por impulso, sorprendiéndose incluso él mismo —. Todavía trabajaba en la policía como detective, y por ese entonces mi trabajo todavía me gustaba, aunque ya hubiera perdido un poco de su encanto.

Ino sonrió.

—Creo que todos, en algún momento, nos sentimos agobiados por la rutina.

—Era más allá de eso. Créeme cuando te digo que en la policía, buscando personas desaparecidas o criminales, no existe la rutina —suspiró, tomando fuerzas para continuar —. Me encargaron un caso, muchos no lo veían tan importante como otros, pero le dio un giro de ciento ochenta grados a mi vida.

—¿De qué trataba?

—Buscar a una niña desaparecida. Una recién nacida.

Ino sintió como se tensaba ante lo recién revelado.

—Puse todas mis energías en buscar a esa niña, tal vez incluso también tome ese caso como una válvula de escape para no pensar tanto en mi divorcio —Ino se quedó helada al saber que Shikamaru había estado casado, él sin embargo sonrió de manera irónica —. Me llevo más de tres meses dar con el paradero. Los tres meses con los días más largos de mi vida y de la vida de los padres de la pequeña.

—¿Qué sucedió al final? —se atrevió a preguntar.

—Las negociaciones con los secuestradores no funcionaron bien, hasta que llegamos a un punto dónde era cuestión de jugarse todo o nada. Logre encontrar el lugar dónde se supone tenían a la niña, pero cuando llegamos a la casa, la encontramos vacía. No había nadie... o al menos eso pensamos.

—¿Qué sucedió?

—La pequeña estaba dentro de un auto que se encontraba en el garage de la casa... Más bien estaba en el maletero...muerta. Tenía poco de haber muerto... minutos. Y si yo me hubiera concentrado mejor en el caso, si me hubiera apurado... si hubiera hecho las cosas más rápido, podríamos haberla salvado. ¡Fue mi culpa, Ino! ¡Por mí culpa esa pequeña murió! —terminó diciendo en un tono de voz más alto, como si se estuviera convenciendo, lleno de culpabilidad.

Ino abrió los ojos sorprendida ante la revelación.

* * *

_Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!! ......_

_Me desahogue un poco.... Bueno, esta bien, no me he desahogado lo suficiente ¬¬... Seguro quieren matarme, ¿no? Pues no les negaria el derecho de hacerlo... Definitivamente no han sido mis dias... primero ii como le comente a Kotorii-chan justo cuando iba a actualizar el capitulo, cometi el tremendo, mayusculo error de no guardar los cambios efectuados... más de la mitad del segundo capitulo perdido T.T ... Pero bueno me encomende a escribir... Después perdí mi memoria usb...T.T Si esta vez es real (antes solo me llevaba sustos ¬¬), con todos mis fics, con todos mis capitulos, con todos mis oneshots que estaba por publicar...._

_Perdon por lo pequeño del capitulo, pero la escuela me ha tenido tan atareada que no he podido leer nada de shikaino, aunque ia tengo algunos fics apartados, que prometen mucho, asi que estoy ansiosa por leerlos jeje _

_Estoy deprimida... sumamente deprimida,T.T pork de este fic k ia llevaba seis, casi siete capitulos. Tendré k empezar a escribir de nuevo todo desde el principio ¬¬ ii aunk recuerde como iban los capitulo, no es lo mismo... _

_Aun asi espero que les haya gustado este capitulo recuperado esperando que sean tan amables de regalarme uno de sus maravillosos review, que seguramente me alegraran ^^_

_También aprovecho para darle las gracias por sus lindos reviews a: __**Ellie-Kino, pilar, Eiko Hiwatari, Hikari Nightroad Ryu y shi no hime. **_

_Saludos..._

_**Ilusion-chan.**_


	4. Tøмαиdø uиα dεsiciøи

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen a mí sino a la mente de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Agradeciendo** por el tiempo que se dan para leer, lo que yo tengo por escribir.

* * *

**Ø****тя****α ****øþø****ят****υη****ï****đ****α****đ.**

**T****ø****м****α****иd****ø u****и****α**** d****ε****siciø****и.**

**Capitulo ****3****.**

La revelación había sido aplastante. Nunca se hubiera imaginado que Shikamaru escondiera un secreto como aquel y que aún después de tanto tiempo siguiera cargando con las culpas, de ese hecho ocasionado por el fracaso en su trabajo. Porque no era como si se hubiera equivocado en algunos datos estadísticos para valorar un producto en el mercado.

Lo que le pesaba a ese hombre era la muerte de esa inocente criatura.

--No creo que haya sido tu culpa --se limitó a decir Ino, mientras observaba fijamente a Shikamaru que seguía manteniendo la mirada perdida.

--¿Cómo lo sabes? No estabas ahí --respondió a la defensiva el castaño.

Ino suspiró.

--Simplemente lo sé.

--No tendrías como... no me conoces. Anteayer no conocías siquiera mi existencia.

Y como era de esperar la rubia se molestó. Shikamaru estaba siendo extremadamente grosero y ella de lo que menos tenía era ganas de discutir con alguien que podía llegar a ser tan tozudo y problemático como él.

--Entonces me estoy dejando guiar por mi instinto, porque aunque tú ahora reniegues del que tienes, yo estoy convencida de que eres muy bueno en tu trabajo... y eso me lleva a pensar que tú no fuiste el culpable de lo que sucedió con esa pequeña niña --se detuvo unos minutos para que las palabras causaran efecto en el hombre --. Al ver como reaccionas ahorita, me hace darme cuenta de que te tomas muy en serio tu trabajo.

--El que tome muy en serio mi trabajo no me ayudo en nada --se quejó el hombre.

Ino suspiró.

--Shikamaru, tienes que comprender que no puedes vivir encerrado en el que mirar hacia adelante y hacerlo que mejor sabes hacer: ayudar a las personas. Muchas personas te necesitan... yo te necesito.

--No quiero volver a ese muy feliz Ino... No me preocupo por la vida de los demás, no me esfuerzo por descubrir las intenciones ocultas de los demás, sé que nadie me va a traicionar, soy el sueño absoluto de mi tiempo...

--¿Te estás escuchando hablar? ¿Eres feliz? No lo creo, en estos momentos pareces más atormentado y lleno de culpas que feliz. ¿No te preocupas por los demás? ¿No te molestas en descubrir las intenciones ocultas de los demás? ¿Nadie te va a traicionar? Lo dices porque no convives con nadie, porque no dejas que nadie se acerque a ti, estando aquí recluido en tu escondite. Nunca hubiera pensado que fueras un cobarde.

--¡No soy un cobarde! Tu no tienes idea de lo que he vivido, lo que he visto en el transcurso de mi vida. He estado al frente del peligro más de una docena de veces... He visto a la muerte de cerca más veces de las que te puedes imaginar. Así que no vengas y me digas que soy un cobarde.

--No me refiero a ese tipo de cobardía --acato la rubia como si le explicara a un niño de tres años --. Las cadenas más pesadas que llevamos en esta vida son las que forjamos con nuestros propios miedos. Y tú tienes mucho miedo Shikamaru. Tienes miedo de vivir, de sentir, de involucrarte con las personas de tu alrededor... Eso para mí es cobardía.

Shikamaru se quedó en silencio, mientras las palabras hacían eco en su mente.

--El que yo decida relacionarme o no con las personas, no cambia el pasado.

--Ese es el punto. ¡No puedes cambiar el pasado! --dijo exasperada la ojiazul --. Nada de lo que hagas va a cambiar el hecho de que esa pequeña murió. El hecho de que te perdones o no, no va a cambiar el hecho de la niña murió... Lo que va a marcar una diferencia, va a ser el como tu vivas después de esa experiencia. Tienes que seguir adelante.

Se quedaron en silencio unos momentos, mientras cada quién se perdía en sus pensamientos. Ino convencida de que tal vez hubiera una posibilidad de que el hombre comprendiera a lo que se refería, ya ni siquiera lo hacía para que aceptara el caso de Yui... a esa altura solo quería verlo mejor, que superara lo que le sucedió, para que de esa forma, lograra superar por fin a sus demonios. Shikamaru pensando en que tal vez, solo tal vez la mujer que estaba frente a él, regañándolo por su actitud cobarde, pudiera tener razón.

--Soy un maldito cobarde. Deje que la muerte de Satsuki me convirtiera en lo que más odio, y ni siquiera me había dado cuenta --confirmo Shikamaru en voz baja.

--No ganas nada reprochándote, y este caso no se va a parecer al de Satsuki --respondió Ino, entendiendo que Satsuki era el nombre de la pequeña que había sido asesinada y abandonada en el maletero de un auto --. Esta es tu oportunidad de superar lo sucedido, de seguir adelante. Shika, no digas que no.

El hombre miró a Ino, viendo la mirada de ruego que le ofrecía ella sin la menor de las vergüenzas. ¿Exponer de esa manera sus emociones? Esa mujer sí que era valiente.

--Te ayudaré--accedió finalmente Shikamaru en un suspiro, para después advertir --. Pero eso no significa que haya decidido volver a ser un detective, ya no quiero esa vida para mí, estoy bien siendo un escritor. Después de terminar con el caso, regresaré a mi apacible y nada problemática vida.

--Estoy de acuerdo -- exclamó con felicidad la mujer, mientras se levantaba de un salto, emocionada.

--En ese caso será mejor que regresemos a dormir, mañana sera un día complicado --Shikamaru suspiró mientras se tendía de nuevo en el sillón, dispuesto a retomar el sueño.

--Muchas gracias, Shikamaru. En serio.

Y después de decir esto, Ino se retiró a la habitación sintiendo como si caminara entre nubes, completamente emocionada por haber logrado convencer a Shikamaru.

--Eso sin duda es una buena señal. Yo sé que él encontrará a la pequeña Yui.

Se fijó en la mesa de noche que se encontraba a un lado de la cama de Shikamaru, dónde se encontraba un reloj precioso de madera, que marcaba las dos de la mañana. Tal vez fuera un poco tarde para marcarle a los padres de la pequeña, pero estaba segura de que ellos preferían ser despertados, con tal de tener una pequeña esperanza.

Aunque pensándolo mejor, seguro que con la preocupación, no habían podido dormir nada en lo absoluto. Por lo que tomando su celular, marco con rapidez el teléfono de Sasuke. Inesperadamente el teléfono fue contestado inmediatamente.

--Uchiha --se escuchó una voz seria y fría al otro lado.

--Sasuke, soy Ino.

--¿Qué sucede? --se limitó a responder el pelinegro, con el mismo tono de voz --. Tu padre se la paso preguntando por ti.

--Solo llamaba para decir que mañana regresaré al hospital y llevaré conmigo a alguien que seguramente podrá ayudarnos a encontrar a Yui --contó la rubia, aún feliz.

--¿Estás segura de eso?

--Completamente, así que dile a Sakura que no se preocupe más. Estoy segura de que muy pronto tendrá a Yui en sus brazos.

--Eso es lo que más espero --masculló el hombre.

--¿Cómo está?

--Ahora se encuentra dormida. Tuvieron que suministrarle un calmante... estaba muy nerviosa --la voz de Sasuke cambió un poco, volviéndose un poco más cálida.

O al menos eso le pareció a ella.

--Entonces nos veremos mañana.

--Por supuesto. Ino... --la rubia ya iba a colgar cuando algo la detuvo -- gra... grac... gracias --alcanzó a mascullar en voz baja Sasuke, sintiéndose como un tonto, y completamente impotente.

Incluso avergonzado.

--No te preocupes por eso. Nos vemos mañana, y dale un beso a Sakura de mi parte.

Corto la comunicación para después caer rendida en la cama. Despertó horas después, completamente descansada, y dispuesta a ir al hospital cuanto antes. Se lavó la cara, quitando así todo rastro de maquillaje, se peinó, y se cambió. media hora después estaba completamente lista, bajando las escaleras con intención de encontrarse con Shikamaru.

Cuando llego a la sala, se sorprendió al ver que el sillón estaba vacío, con las mantas dobladas perfectamente en la esquina del mismo. se encaminó rápidamente a la cocina, y encontró a Shikamaru desayunando lo que parecía ser un tazón de cereal, mientras tomaba apuntes en una libreta pequeña. Parecía absolutamente concentrado.

--Buenos días --dijo en voz baja la rubia mientras se sentaba en la mesa.

Shikamaru levantó la vista, sorprendido de verla enfrente de él, completamente repuesta, fresca como una lechuga, como si no se hubiera desvelado la noche anterior. Él por el contrario había necesitado una buena taza de café cargado, para despejar su mente y concentrarse. Esa mujer era toda una distracción para él... incluso en el aspecto más elemental.

--Buenos días. Si tienes hambre, puedes tomar lo que quieras de la cocina --ofreció el hombre mientras volvía la vista a la libreta --. En cuanto terminemos de desayunar, partiremos.

--¿Piensas desayunar solo eso?

--¿Qué tiene de malo? --Shikamaru seguía con la mirada perdida en la libreta.

--El desayuno es la comida más importante del día, Shikamaru. No puedes desayunar solo eso, necesitas comer más.

--Con comentarios como ese, te pareces a mi madre --exclamó Shikamaru en un mascullo, para después sonreír socarronamente --. ¿Es que acaso te estás ofreciendo a hacerme el desayuno?

--Si me voy a preparar yo uno para mí, no me cuesta nada ofrecerte --Ino abrió el refrigerador y saco unos cuantos huevos.

--En ese caso me gustaría fruta, unos huevos con tocino, zumo de naranja, una taza de café y algún biscocho de chocolate recién horneado --bromeo el hombre, mientras se estiraba en la silla con una sonrisa.

--No tientes a tu buena suerte --le advertía Ino secamente, mientras lo amenazaba con su dedo indice.

--Era broma mujer, lo que prepares estará bien --y se recargó en el respaldo de la silla, mirándola mientras ella preparaba el desayuno.

Ino hizo el desayuno en silencio, sintiéndose un poco incómoda por la mirada fija de Shikamaru en ella... se sentía nerviosa. Cuando termino de preparar unos huevos con tocino, los sirvió en dos platos, y mientras Shikamaru servía jugo en dos vasos.

--¿Qué es eso que tienes en tú libreta y observas tan atentamente? --preguntó Ino, cuando ya ambos se encontraban sentados en el desayunador.

--Solamente estoy organizando mis ideas... Ya sabes, preguntas que debo formular a los padres de la pequeña, cosas así --explicó él, mientras daba el primer bocado al desayuno, que por cierto estaba delicioso, después de tragar continuó --. Tenemos que pasar primero a hablar con sus padres... ¿cómo dices que se llaman?

-Sasuke y Sakura Uchiha.

--¿De la corporación Uchiha? --pregunto interesado.

--Sí. Sasuke es el director general de la misma, Sakura es diseñadora de interiores, pero desde que quedo embarazada, se retiró.

Shikamaru asintió con la cabeza, mientras apuntaba algo en la famosa libreta.

--¿Apuntas todo lo que te dicen?

--En una investigación, es fundamental prestar atención a todo, Ino. Cualquier detalle puede ser importante... incluso el tono de voz empleado por las personas. Puede que a primera impresión no tome en cuenta lo que una persona dice, pero después analizando con más detalle todo, puedo llegar a conclusiones que antes ni siquiera me hubiera atrevido a formular.

--¿Y todos los detectives hacen eso?

--No sé si todos, pero al menos a mí me funciona.

--Me lo imagino --sonrió --. Eres muy buen detective, y estoy completamente segura de que encontraras a Yui.

Ese pensamiento a Shikamaru le asustó. Se acercó a ella, y tomo su mejilla con una mano, observándola directamente a los ojos, mientras reparaba una vez más en lo hermosa que era. Pero sabía que no era el momento de distraerse.

--Ino, no soy un superhéroe. El que me encargue de buscar a la pequeña Yui, no garantiza el hecho de que la encuentre.

--Yo sé que lo harás.

--Voy a poner todo de mi parte para encontrar a tu sobrina, Ino, pero no puedo prometerte nada. Pero debes de tener en cuenta de que... a veces no todo se resuelve como a uno le gustaría --la rubia asintió, aún mostrando su sonrisa --. Si ya terminaste, seria bueno irnos, tenemos que pasar al hospital, para interrogar a los padres de Yui.

* * *

_Hola a todos!!!_

_Lamento mucho la demora en el capitulo, peor no he tenido mucho tiempo T.T... Kami, ia kiero que sean vagaciones de nuevo, xD... Espero k el capitulo les haya agradado... Wii, Ino logró convencer a Shika de k la ayudara con la buskeda de Yuii, no precisamente seduciendolo, pero... ahh.. etto... todavía keda historia por contar ii más adelante veran el lado sexy de Ino, seduciendo a ese bonbom de shika, jejejeje. La investigación ia comenzó ii shika empezara con la peskiza, espero poder hacerlo bien jejeje._

_kiero darles las gracias a todos los que se toman la molestia de leer esta historia, ii muchas más a: __**shyheiress, **__muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero k la historia te siga gustando... __**ViiryYuzukii, **__Hola preciosa.... muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero que te vaya bien, aprovecho para pedirte perdon por no continuar leyendo tu fic, pero a pesar de k me gusto mucho, no he tenido nada de tiempo para poder, pero en cuanto pueda, me pondre al corriente, lo prometo... __**pilar, **__Hola linda!! espero k estes muy bien, muchas gracias por tu review, sobre lo k dices de Shika divorciado y eso causando problemas, creo k le atinaste jeje, pero no te preocupes, nada k no se resuelva rapido, espero k te haya gustado el capitulo, abrazos... __**Kotorii-Chan, **__preciosa estoy contigo, Shikaino por siempre, jejeje. Muchas gracias por tu review, espero k te este llendo muii bien, espero k te haya gustado el capitulo, besos ii abrazos... __**Eiko Hiwatari, **__Hola, muchas gracias por tu capitulo, espero k te haya gustado, nos leemos en el proximo... __**maiaiauchiha, **__muchas gracias por tu review, saludos... __**Ellie-kino, **__hermosa, muchas gracias por tu comentario!! espero k te haya gustado este capitulo, trankila ya mero se acerca el inicio del romance, jejeje... Linda, se que has estado publicando muchas historias k no he podido leer, pero tengo ahi apartados todos los link k me llegan, asi k cuando pueda, te juro k me pasare por tus maravillosas historia, para leer lo k tan bien escribes... nos estamos leyendo, besos ii abrazos... __**ZoeXiaoyu, **__muchas gracias por tu review, espeor k te siga gustando el capitulo..._

_Sin más me despido, esperando actualizar pronto, se cuidan...._

_**Ilusion-chan...**_


End file.
